The objectives of these studies are to determine how healing takes place following various surgical-orthodontic procedures designed to increase or decrease facial height, delineate what soft tissue is essential to maintain circulation to the mobilized maxillary bone fragments and teeth, determine the effect of soft tisse flap design on circulation to bone and teeth, and study changes in the muscles of mastication. The osseous repair, revascularization, blood flow, stability, electromyographic and histochemical changes in the muscles of mastication, and reinnervation associated with surgical correction of maxillary vertical dysplasias will be studied in 70 adult Rhesus monkeys and selected patients.